


The Perfect Wedding

by ignominiousEchidna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignominiousEchidna/pseuds/ignominiousEchidna
Summary: The most special day someone can experience.





	

Keith waited down the isle as Lance was walked down next to a older looking Shiro they finally defeated Zarkon Keith felt himself sweat nervously if Pidge seen him sweat they would've made a fuss about how he was acting like a baby but this was different this was his and Lance's wedding nothing could ruin this moment at least that's what he thought suddenly Lance rips out of his tux wearing glitter spandex? Oh god no what was he doing suddenly he hears "never gonna give you up" and facepalms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke by the way.


End file.
